Ravage (Earth-7045)
This article is for the Decepticon. For the gamma-powered human supervillain, see Geoffrey Crawford. No Decepticon has a stronger loyalty to Megatron than Ravage. One of Soundwave's most reliable spies, Ravage believes unwaveringly in the Decepticon cause, and Megatron embodies that cause. To better serve Megatron and the Decepticons, Ravage has become the most efficient and deadly war machine under his command. He hides himself in the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to strike with grim accuracy. His name is synonymous with stealth. His survivors are few. Ravage's only weakness is bright light, which can temporarily blind him. Perhaps his absolute loyalty to Megatron can blind him as well. History Post Great War For his efforts in the first Unicron War, Ravage was one of the few Decepticon warriors who was granted amnesty after the titular final battle of the Great War. Although his loyalty to Megatron ensured he would always find ways to carry on his work, and was thus reformatted into a humanoid body to serve in the Predacons years later. Beast Wars Some time after a [https://tfwiki.net/wiki/End_of_the_Maximals!? second battle with the Chaos Bringer], Ravage fell in with the Tripredacus Council, a new ruling body among the Predacons, for unknown reasons. Ravage was eventually assigned by the Council to track down a rogue Predacon who shared his former leader's name, clean up any messes he might have made, and deal with anyone else involved. Ravage made the trip to prehistoric Earth in a specially modified stealth transwarp cruiser. He successfully contacted the Maximals under Optimus Primal's command and allied with them to capture Megatron. Due to the stealth capabilities of his ship, and the fact that Tarantulas was also an agent of the council, Ravage and the Maximals easily captured Megatron and imprisoned him. Megatron, however, had one more card to play. He knew that Ravage wasn't going to let any of the stranded Transformers live, and also knew he had the one thing that would turn Ravage to his side. Using a fragment from the Golden Disk, Megatron showed Ravage something which shocked him — a message from the original Megatron. As a safeguard against potential defeat, Megatron had left instructions for the descendants of the Decepticons to use transwarp technology to return to prehistoric Earth. Although the message cut out before it was finished, the current Megatron's plan worked: Ravage, moved by the sight of his former master, released Megatron. After Megatron explained the rest of the message, Ravage joined the Predacons and turned on the Maximals. Megatron and Ravage attacked Cheetor and Optimus Primal, at which point he transformed into his old microcassette alternate mode, jumped into the tape player on his ship, and started playing wicked guitar solos. His latest treachery was short-lived. During the assault on the Axalon, Rattrap infiltrated his ship and used fusion grenades to cause an explosion that destroyed the vessel and Ravage himself. As the inferno headed toward the bridge, Ravage raised a fist and shouted, "Decepticons forever!" to whomever heard or cared. His head, seemingly all that remained of him, was knocked into the water below the Axalon by one of Tarantulas's Arachnoids. more to be added Powers & Abilities Decepticon= |-| Pre-Great War= |-| Predacon= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Microcassette alt. mode'' *****''Audio Recording & Playback'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Master Saboteur''' *'Espionage' *'Master Infiltrator' *'Intimidation' *'Expert Hacker' *'Marksmanship' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Ravage's optics are more sensitive to light than most other Cybertronians. *Ravage's loyalty to Megatron can blind or be used against him. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. *'Cloaking device' Transportation *Soundwave's chest compartment (formerly) *''Nemesis'' (formerly) *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. *Transwarp cruiser Weapons *'Hip-mounted missiles' (formerly) *'Pistols' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Androids Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Mini-Cons Category:Polyhex (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Black Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Animal Traits Category:Feline Traits Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Claws Category:Sharp Claws Category:Claw Retraction Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Deceased Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame members (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame volunteers (Earth-7045) Category:Mini-Cassettes Category:Nemesis crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Predacons (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Espionage Category:Intimidation Category:Computer Hacking Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Invisibility Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Disposable class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:High Body Count Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Killed by Rattrap Category:Versions of Ravage